Warhammer 40k: Die Schlacht um Macragge
by F4S4N
Summary: Eine WH40kFanfiction, die vom dem Kampf der Ultramarines gegen die Tyraniden auf und um Macragge handelt. Enthält Gewaltszenen... aber nichts Schlimmes.
1. Kapitel 1: Die Invasion der Tyraniden

_**Warhammer 40k – Ausschnitt aus der Schlacht um Macragge**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich keinerlei Rechte am Warhammer 40k-Universum habe. Diese liegen bei Gamesworkshop... leider!

Copyright by F4S4N (20.9.06)

Notiz: R&R!

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Die Invasion der Tyraniden**

Bogan entsicherte seinen Bolter. Er sah sich um: Rings um ihn herum lagen gefallene Kameraden, Verwundete lagen überall auf dem Boden, lehnten an den Säulen. Seit sie sich vor dem überraschenden Angriff der Tyraniden in dieser Kathedrale in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, waren Stunden des Wartens vergangen. Bogan sann über die vergangenen Stunden nach, während er sich innerlich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorbereitete.

Heute morgen war es noch friedlich auf Macragge gewesen... Ein Tag wie jeder andere auch: Die Leute gingen zur Arbeit und erfüllten den Willen des Unsterblichen Imperators. Er selbst war in der Garnison der Imperialen Armee auf Macragge gewesen, zusammen mit seinen Ordensbrüdern. Bogan war ein Space Marine vom Orden der Ultramarines, ein Superkrieger und einer der Besten, die die Menschheit aufbrachte. Sie saßen gerade noch mit den imperialen Gardisten zusammen und tauschten Schlachterfahrungen und Geschichten aus, als plötzlich die Alarmglocken geläutet hatten. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er aufspringen wollte, doch die Druckwelle der ersten Landungskapseln, die auf dem Planeten aufschlugen, hatten ihn sofort zu Boden geschleudert. Bogan erinnerte sich auch an den Staub und an die Schreie der einfachen Gardisten, die sich am Boden wanden und vom Gift der Sporen zerfressen wurden.

Als er es nach wenigen Sekunden ins Freie geschafft hatte, waren er und seine Brüder als eine der letzten Verteidiger übrig. Das Feuer der Tyraniden, eröffnet durch ein Sporenminenbombardement, war vernichtend gewesen. Für eine Evakuierung der Bevölkerung war es bereits zu spät, den die ersten Tyraniden hatten die Stadt erreicht. Aber selbst wenn noch Zeit geblieben wäre, hätte es keinen Sinn gehabt, den die Luft war voller Sporen und die Menschen zum größten Teil schon tot. Wieder mal, wie schon so oft, dankte Bogan dem Unsterblichen Imperator dafür, in einer hermetisch abgeriegelten Servorüstung zu stecken, die ihn vor dem Gift schützte...

Bogan starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit draußen. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und man hörte nur vereinzelte Schreie dieser abartigen Kreaturen, die draußen in der Stadt ihr grausames Schlachten zu Ende brachten. Doch Bogan war sich der Gefahr bewusst: Die Tyraniden waren heimtückische und schlaue Gegner, die vor allem in Überzahl und aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit attackierten. Doch noch blieb ihnen etwas Zeit.

„Hier rüber, Bogan! Hier her!" Die Stimme von Riker schallte herüber. Bogan stand noch immer auf der Straße und starrte die Verwüstung um ihn herum an. Er konnte sich einfach nicht losreißen vom Anblick des Grauens. Jemand rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Er sah sich um und erkannte Riker, einen seiner Ordensbrüder, der wild in eine Richtung deutete. „Was ist denn, Riker?", erinnerte sich Bogan, gefragt zu haben. „Dort drüben steht ein Sendemast. Er befindet sich in dieser alten Kathedrale dort. Die anderen warten schon und beginnen damit, die Tür zu verriegeln. Komm, mach schon. Hier kannst du eh niemandem mehr helfen..."

Riker rannte los und Bogan folgte ihm auf dem Fuß, nur gesteuert von seinen Instinkten. Sie überquerten die Straße im Eilschritt und rannten die Häuserfassade entlang. Vor ihnen lag ein großer Platz und auf der anderen Seite befand sich das Gebäude. An der Ecke spähten sie umher. Als keine Feinde in Sicht waren, sprinteten sie über den Platz und verschwanden in der Kirche...

Bogan besah sich die Kathedrale erneut. Ein Altar stand am Ende, auf ihm ein Bildnis des Imperators. Die Wände waren dick und aus Stein, die Tür aus Titanium. Sie sollte einiges aushalten. Er dachte über die Instruktionen des Captains nach, seine Stimme noch im Ohr: ‚Brüder! Macragge ist bereits überrannt. Doch wir dürfen diesen Planeten auf keinen Fall den Tyraniden überlassen. In dieser Kathedrale befindet sich ein Sender. Wir haben ein Peilsignal an unsere Ordensbrüder und andere Garnisonen in dieser Galaxis gesandt und hoffen auf Verstärkung. Wir müssen diese Kathedrale auf jeden Fall halten, bis Reserve eintrifft. Verstanden?' Bogan konnte sich noch gut an das zustimmende Gebrüll seiner Kameraden erinnern.

Ein Zischen Rikers neben sich riss ihn aus den Tagträumen. „Sie kommen!" Schnell wurden Befehle durch die Kathedrale geflüstert und überall bereiteten sich Space Marines auf den Kampf vor: Bolter wurden entsichert, Energieschwerter gezückt. Bogan spähte aus dem Fenster, unter dessen Rand er kauerte. An den Häusern auf der anderen Seite des Platzes konnte er Schemen entdecken. Und sie kamen schnell näher...

* * *

Endnotiz: Eigentlich wars als Einteiler geplant. Naja, nun gibt's wohl noch einen Teil 2. Vielleicht auch 3... 


	2. Kapitel 2: Der Kampf um die Kathedrale

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Der Kampf um die Kathedrale**

* * *

„Feuer!" Noch bevor der Befehl des Captains verstummte und sich zwischen den Säulen brach, war die Luft mit Geschossen gefüllt. Bogan kniete vor seinem Fenster und sandte den Angreifern, die aus der Dunkelheit vorstürmten, eine Kugel nach der nächsten zu. Er konnte das Kreischen der Tyranidenkreaturen hören. Vermutlich waren dies jedoch keine Todesschreie, sondern Schlachtrufe: Aber unterscheiden konnte er es nicht. 

Wieder feuerte er und sah, wie seine Kugeln einer nahen Kreatur das Bein wegriss und diese auf den Boden prallte. Vom Feuer erhellt, sah er ihre Umrisse nun deutlicher: Es war ein Symbiont! Er erinnerte sich an seine Ausbildung und an Erzählungen von älteren Kriegern: Symbionten waren die Standardkrieger der Tyraniden: Schnelle, starke und wiederstandsfähige Tötungsmaschinen, die mit ihren vier mit Krallen bewaffneten Armen alles in Kürze zerhacken konnten. Ihr Kopf mit den großen, scharfen Schneidezähnen war ebenfalls gefährlich.

Bogan besah sich die Kreatur am Boden: Obwohl sie schwer verletzt war und die Wunde stark blutete, versuchte die Kreatur unter wütendem Zischen immer noch, die Kathedrale zu erreichen. Bogan sandte ihr eine weitere Kugel nach und traf ihren Kopf, der mit einem fürchterlichen Reißen zerplatzte. Blut verteilte sich über den Boden und rann zwischen den Körpern zerschossener Tyranidensymbionten hindurch. Es folgten keine weiteren. Bogan drehte sich und erblickte seine Kameraden. Diese luden gerade nach. Der Captain trat in die Mitte des Raumes, seine Servorüstung blitzte noch, als wäre sie frisch geputzt.

„Männer", sprach er, „ihr habt tapfer gekämpft! Doch bleibt die Nacht hindurch wachsam. Das war sicher nur die erste Welle. Weitere werden kommen." Er sah sich im Raum um. Dann fragte er: „Irgendwelche Verluste?"

Riker meldete sich. „Ja, Sir! Grom hat es erwischt. Die Biester haben ihn mit den Krallen gepackt. Durch die Fenster durch! Sie haben ihn rausgezogen und bevor ich sie zersieben konnte, haben sie ihn in Stücke gerissen..."

Der Captain nickte nur. Bogan konnte sich vorstellen, was in den Köpfen seiner Kameraden vorging. Jeder von ihnen hatte Angst, irgendwann mal das selbe Schicksal zu teilen. Doch sie waren Space Marines, Elitekrieger. Sie unterdrückten die Angst. Nur so überlebte man im Kampf gegen die Tyraniden.

Der Captain gab noch ein paar Befehle, unter anderem sollten Nachtwachen aufgestellt werden. Die anderen sollten sich schlafen legen. Bogan war unter den Glücklichen, die schlafen durften.

Für Bogan war es schwer, die Augen zu schließen. Seine Instinkte waren hellwach. Er spürte die leichten Veränderungen in der Luft, die der Wind mit sich brachte und hörte auch die Schreie von Sterbenden irgendwo in der Stadt. Nach einer halben Stunde übermannte ihn der Schlaf...

Geschrei weckte Bogan. Hastig sprang er auf und – wurde zu Boden geworfen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, nun sei es vorbei. Doch schnell verebbte der Schmerz und er spürte, dass man ihn nur mit ungeheurer Wucht gegen eine der Säulen geschleudert hatte. Er sah vor sich auf und sah einen Liktor vor sich aufragen. Die Kreatur hatte ihn wohl mit einem ihrer Arme zu Seite geschleudert und hatte ihn nicht mit den großen Klauen aufgerissen. Die Kreatur war hochgewachsen, gute drei oder vier Meter hoch. Die zwei kräftigen Beine stützten einen im Verhältnis kleinen Torso, aus dem zwei kleiner Arme ragten, die mit rasiermesserscharfen Klauen bewaffnet waren. Aus den Schultern des monströsen Kreatur ragten zwei riesige Sensenklauen, ungefähr zwei Meter lang. Bogan konnte die Widerhaken sehen und plötzlich war er sich bewusst, dass er gegen diesen Gegner wohl kaum eine Chance haben durfte. Die Wenigen, die das Glück hatten, zu den Überlebenden eines Liktorenangriffs zu zählen, berichteten immer wieder, wie schnell diese Kreaturen agieren konnten und das sie meist gezielt aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen. Manche behaupteten sogar, dass Liktoren Boltergeschossen ausweichen konnten. Bogan ergriff Ehrfurcht. Nicht Furcht, aber Respekt vor diesem erfahrenen „Krieger". Er hob seinen Bolter und gab zwei ungezielte Schüsse ab. Als ob die Kreatur den Angriff hatte sehen kommen, warf sie sich zur Seite und nur eine der beiden Kugeln traf das Ziel und riss eine kleine Fleischwunde. Den Streifschuss schien die Kreatur nicht einmal zu spüren. Schnell war sie heran und Bogan konnte sich gerade noch wegrollen, als eine gewaltige Sensenklaue die Steinplatte, auf der er einen Moment zuvor gekauert hatte, zerspaltete. Bogan sah die Augen der Kreatur, sie blitzten bösartig. Bogan sprang auf und rannte davon, zwischen den Säulen hindurch. Er hoffte, durch seinen Zick-Zack-Lauf die Kreatur ablenken zu können. Doch diese ließ sich nicht beirren und blieb im dicht auf den Fersen, ja kam sogar näher. Bogan sprang über eine umgerissene Säule und blies einen Symbionten weg, der gerade im Weg stand und einen Kameraden bedrohte. Dieser drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der Bogan kam und wollte danken, als er die neue Gefahr erkannte. Bogan achtete nicht weiter auf seinen Kameraden und raste an ihm vorbei. Nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später konnte er einen unterdrückten Aufschrei hören und das Zerreißen von Knochen und Fleisch. Er rannte weiter, ohne darauf zu achten. Er rannte den Mittelgang der Kathedrale entlang und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Tyranidenkreaturen von den Seitenschiffen ins Mittelschiff sprangen und ihn verfolgten. Vor sich sah er ein paar überlebende Kameraden die Stufen zum Turm und zum Sendemast hochjagen. Er folgte ihnen. Am Eingang zum schmalen Gang drehte er sich kurz und entleerte sein Magazin in die Wand aus Tyraniden. Er sah sieben Symbionten zusammenbrechen. Doch es verblieben noch etwa fünfzehn Weitere und er erkannte zudem, dass sich der Liktor ebenfalls in Richtung der Treppe in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Anscheinend hatte er sein grausames Mahl beendet.. Bogan drehte sich und jagte die Treppe hinauf, lud dabei nach. Unten konnte er die Tyraniden kreischen hören, die die Treppe hinauf zu drängen versuchten...

* * *

Endnotiz: Ein oder zwei Kapitel brauch ich noch. R&R! 


	3. Kapitel 3: Der Sendeturm

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Der Sendeturm**

Bogan sprang ins Freie. Er befand sich nun auf dem Dach der Kathedrale. Es war ein großes Flachdach und in der Mitte stand ein großer Sendeturm, umrundet von einem kleinen Bunker. Bogan sah seine Kameraden in den Bunker flüchten oder sich um ihn positionieren. Von unten hörte er das Näherkommen des grausamen Geschreis.

Bogan drehte sich kurz um und nahm eine seiner Fraggranaten vom Holster, zog den Stöpsel und warf sie in die dunkle Türöffnung. Er hörte das kurze Poltern auf der Treppe und das Verstummen des Geschreis. Dann ertönte – tief unter ihm – eine dumpfe Explosion und das Geschrei ging von Neuem los. Bogan warf seine letzte Granate und rannte weiter.

Riker empfing ihn. „Dem Imperator sei Dank. Ich dachte schon, dich hätts auch erwischt." Bogan grinste nur erleichtert. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass Riker das Grinsen ja gar nicht sehen konnte, da Bogan noch immer seinen Helm trug. Er entschloss sich dafür, doch noch zu antworten. „Ja, danke, Riker. Mir geht's gut." Bogan sah sich in den Reihen seiner Kameraden um. „Meine Güte. Ziemlich hohe Verlustzahl, oder?" Riker nickte nur. „Ja, der Liktor hat sich fünf geschnappt..." Er wirkte beinahe etwas traurig, doch Bogan konnte vor allem den Zorn aus Rikers Stimme heraushören. Er verstand ihn nur zu gut. Bogan trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Was macht der Sender? Kriegen wir den Kontakt?"

Riker nickte entschlossen. „Die sind schon auf dem Weg. Der Haken an der Sache ist nur, dass die das Peilsignal brauchen, um durch die Atmosphärenstürme zu kommen. Das bedeutet, dass wir diesen Ort auf keinen Fall aufgeben dürfen, sonst können unsere Truppen nicht mehr landen. Verstehst du? Ohne Landungstruppen verlieren wir diesen Planeten endgültig. Das darf einfach nicht passieren!" Bogan stimmte seinem Kameraden zu, war sich aber auch der aussichtslosen Lage bewusst, in der sie sich befanden. Die Tyraniden waren hier oben im Vorteil und es war wahrscheinlich, dass die wenigen Ordensbrüder, die verblieben waren, den Ansturm wohl kaum aufhalten würden können. „Wie lange müssen wir noch aushalten?", fragte Bogan. Riker hob beide Hände. „Nur 10 Minuten, Bogan. Nur zehn lange Minuten..."

Bogan wandte sich ab. Ihm war nicht nach einem langen Gespräch. Zudem wunderte es ihn, dass die Tyraniden noch nicht oben waren. Hatten seine Granaten etwa so großen Schaden angerichtet oder sammelten sich die verdammten Biester nur zu einem finalen Schlag? Die Frage konnte er nicht einmal zu Ende denken. Plötzlich sprangen sie hervor, aus der Dunkelheit und dem Schutz der Treppe heraus! Ein Feuersturm aus Bolterkugeln, Plasmageschossen und Flammen von Immolatorflammenwerfern schossen den Feinden des Imperators, den Kreaturen des Warp entgegen. Viele Tyraniden wurden beiseite geschleudert, getroffen oder zerrissen. Ihre Körper wurden durch die Luft geschleudert und warfen nachfolgende Kreaturen zu Boden. Doch der Ansturm wollte nicht abreißen. Plötzlich verstummte das Feuer und Bogan wurde der entscheidende Fehler bewusst, den er und seine Brüder begangen hatten: Sie hatten alle wie von Sinnen gleichzeitig ihre Magazine leer geschossen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass ein paar Schützen ihnen beim Nachladen Feuerschutz geben konnten. Diese Feuerpause nutzten die Tyraniden sofort. Sie drängten aus dem Eingang heraus, schossen auf die Space Marines zu. Ein Sturm aus Sensen und Klauen und Zähnen. Bogan konnte das Blut von den Klauen tropfen sehen und ihm wurde klar, dass selbst Space Marines im Nahkampf den Tyraniden unterlegen waren. Bogan warf seinen Bolter weg und zog Schwert und Boltpistole. Dies würde ihm einen Schnelligkeitsvorteil verschaffen. Kurz bevor die Tyraniden in die Verteidigungsformation der Ultramarines prallten, brüllte Bogan: „Für den Imperator!", und alle seine Ordensbrüder fielen mit ein. Dann waren sie da...

* * *

Endnotiz: Okay, ich geb zu, dass das ein extrem kurzes Kapitel war. Aber das spannende Finale wollte ich noch nicht verraten... 


	4. Letztes Kapitel: Finaler Kampf

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**Letztes Kapitel: Finaler Kampf**

Bogans Klinge ries einen heranspringenden Symbionten entzwei und warf ihn über die Dachkante der Kathedrale in die Tiefe. Bogan achtete nicht weiter darauf, wie der geteilte Körper durch die Luft segelte, sondern hob seine Boltpistole und schoss zwei Kugeln auf einen weiteren Feind, der sich gerade im Kampf mit einem Ordensbruder befand. Der Symbiont wurde von der Wucht des Feuerstoßes herumgewirbelt und zu Boden geschlagen. Sein Zucken wurde durch die Klinge des Ordensbruders beendet. Bogan schlug einen dritten Symbionten nieder und sah sich dann auf dem Schlachtfeld um, verzweifelt versucht, sich einen Überblick über das Geschehen zu verschaffen...

Es stand schlecht um die Kämpfer des Imperators vom Adeptus Astartes, dem Hauptorden aller Space Marines, bestellt: Drei weitere Kameraden waren von den immer wieder aufs Neue anstürmenden Tyraniden getötet worden und ihre Servorüstungen zeigten deutlich die Spuren von Klauen. Um den Bunker selbst war inwischen ein harter Kampf entbrannt und Bogan sah, wie zwei weitere Kameraden tapfer fünf Symbionten in Schach hielten, die sich langsam im Kreis um die Eingekesselten schlichen. Plötzlich schoss einer von ihnen nach Vorne und versuchte, mit seinen Klauen den Frontpanzer einer Servorüstung aufzureißen. Der Angegriffene wich dem Angriff seitlich springend aus und hackte mit seinem Schwert in die Richtung der Kreatur, verfehlte jedoch. Schnell schossen die anderen Kreaturen vor und versuchten, die momentane Lücke in der Deckung auszunutzen. Sie bezahlten die Leichtsinnigkeit mit ihrem Leben: Die Space Marines waren zusammengerückt und hatten mit ihren Boltern einen tödlichen Schild aus Kugeln geschaffen, die die fünf Symbionten noch in der Luft herunter holte. Bogan sah, wie in der Nähe der Tür zwei Kameraden versuchten, sich zum Eingang durchzukämpfen und die Türöffnung zu blockieren. Bogan sprintete hinüber, um ihnen zu helfen. Auf dem Weg stellte sich ein Tyranid in den Weg. Bogan sah im Vorbeihuschen den Kopf des Symbionten und das kalte Auge, dass ihm hinterher stierte. Er stach im Rennen zu, ohne großartig zu zielen und traf den Tyraniden am Auge. Die Kreatur schrie rasend vor Schmerz auf und lief hektisch um Kreis, nicht auf ihre Schritte achtend. Bogan achtete nicht weiter auf sie und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ein Poltern und ein folgender Aufschrei hinter ihm verriet ihm das Schicksal des soeben geblendeten Symbionten: Wahrscheinlich war er über die Dachkante gerutscht.. Es zählte nicht. Was jetzt noch zählte, war, den Bunker solange zu halten wie irgendwie möglich. Bogan schnitt sich den Weg zu seinen Kameraden an der Tür zur Treppe durch und gab ihnen mit seiner Boltpistole Feuerschutz, bis sie eine Duralstahlplatte vor die Tür geschoben hatten. Hinter der Platte hörten sie das Scharren von Klauen. Doch durch die Panzerplatte, die selbst einem „Land Raider"-Panzer alle Ehre gemacht hätte, kamen die Klauen nicht. Bogan und seine Kameraden drehten sich um, erleichtert, dass die Gefahr von unten vorerst gebannt war. Bogan grinste innerlich.

Sein Grinsen erstarb, als er seinen Blick auf den Bunker mit dem Sendeturm gerichtet hatte: Von den fünf übrig gebliebenen Kameraden, die sich noch auf dem Dach und nahe dem Bunker befunden hatten, war nur noch einer am Leben. Die anderen lagen zerfetzt oder zerschmettert zwischen Symbionten. Der letzte Überlebende kämpfte gerade um sein nacktes Überleben – und zwar gegen Bogans alten Bekannten, den Liktor von unten. Anscheinend hatte er es mit seiner Chamäleonfähigkeit unentdeckt nach oben geschafft und hatte sich an den Bunker angeschlichen. Der letzte Space Marine, dessen blaue Rüstung von grünen Spritzern übersät war, versuchte vor den riesigen Klauen im Bunker Schutz zu suchen. Bogan und seine zwei Ordensbrüder, mit denen er die Tür verriegelt hatte, heulten auf und stürzten sich verzweifelt in den Kampf, um dem Kameraden zu Hilfe zu eilen und vor allem den Sendeturm zu halten. Sie stürmten unter lautem Gebrüll nach vorne und rasten auf den Liktor zu. Noch im Rennen sahen sie, wie sich eine der großen Sensenklauen mit unwahrscheinlicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Bunker niedersenkte und wie sie glatt durch den Beton hindurchschnitt. Als der Liktor sie wieder hervorzog, troff das Blut herab. Der Liktor wandte seinen kleinen Kopf und erkannte die herannahenden Krieger. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ die Kämpfer herankommen.

Bogan und seine Kameraden drängten den Liktor näher und näher an die Kante, bedrängten ihn mit ihren Schwertern und Pistolen. Bogan sah, wie der Liktor aus mehreren großen Wunden blutete. Trotz seiner Schwächung war er jedoch immer noch ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Auf Angriff folgte Verteidigung und nur allzu oft duckten sich die Space Marines gerade um Haaresbreite unter den Klauen hinweg, um dann ihrerseits einen Schlag zu führen. Der Liktor knurrte. Es war ein tiefer, kehliger und bedrohlicher Laut, doch die Space Marines wussten, was er bedeutete: Der Liktor wurde schwächer und die Ultramarines verdoppelten noch einmal ihre Bemühungen, den übermächtigen Gegner über die Dachkante zu stoßen. Der Liktor strauchelte und näherte sich unaufhörlich der Dachkante. Endlich fand einer der Space Marines eine Lücke in der Deckung des Monsters und trieb seine Klinge so tief wie möglich ins Fleisch des Liktors, sodass sie auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam. Der Liktor schrie auf und bäumte sich auf. Der zweite Kamerad Bogans erkannte seine Chance und trieb die Klinge in die Magengrube des Ungetüms. Bogan wollte ebenfalls angreifen, blieb jedoch instinktiv stehen, als der Liktor herumfuhr und seine Klauen um sich selbst wirbeln ließ. Er drehte sich immer schneller und schneller und Bogan sah, wie seine zwei Kameraden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zerstückelt wurden. Bogan brüllte auf, als der Liktor seine Drehung beendete und sich nun dem Sendemast zuwenden wollte. Bogan schien keine Bedrohung mehr für ihn darzustellen und er schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten. Der Liktor wankte nun nicht mehr, wirkte kräftig und ausgeruht. Die Erkenntnis war für Bogan wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht: Der Liktor hatte geblufft und hatte nur so getan, als ob er schwächelte. Bogan brüllte auf und warf sich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung gegen den Liktor. Er durfte einfach nicht versagen, schoss es Bogan immer wieder durch den Kopf. Für das Andenken seiner Kameraden durfte er nicht versagen.

Der Aufprall war hart und Bogan spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, sah Bogan unter sich – in knapp 80 Metern tiefe, den Boden und die zerbombten Häuserschluchten von Macragge. Dann sah er den Liktor neben sich. Seine Augen blitzten böse. Dann wurde es schwarz um Bogan...

Weit über ihm, in zehntausend Metern Höhe, brüllten die Turbinen der Landungsschiffe auf...

* * *

Endnotiz: Ich hoffe, euch hats gefallen. Ist etwas länger geworden, als gedacht. Natürlich sind für Nicht-Warhammer-Spieler die Kampfschilderungen uninteressant gewesen. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Doch glaube ich, dass ich die Atmosphäre des Tabletop gut eingefangen habe. Wer anderer Meinung ist, kann sie mir ja schreiben... 


End file.
